The present invention relates to storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to a data storage cartridge which has a virtual cartridge memory (CM) that is stored other than on the data storage cartridge.
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is typically stored on media of data storage cartridges that are, in turn, stored at storage slots or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such data storage cartridges are commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage cartridge media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), Programmable Read Only Memory (PROM), flash PROM, CompactFlash™, Smartmedia™, Memory Stick™, Solid State Drives (SSDs), etc.), Millipede nanotechnology storage, or other suitable media. An example of a data storage cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge which is read and written to by a magnetic tape drive.
In addition to data storage media, automated data storage libraries typically comprise data storage drives (such as tape drives, optical drives, SSD drives, etc.) that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the data storage cartridge media. Further, automated data storage libraries typically comprise I/O stations at which data storage cartridges are supplied or added to, or removed from, the library. The transport of data storage cartridges between data storage slots, data storage drives, and I/O stations is typically accomplished by one or more accessors. Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected data storage cartridges from the storage slots within the automated data storage library and transporting such cartridges to the data storage drives by moving, for example, in the X- and Y-directions along one or more two-dimensional grids that are configured to access all cartridges and drives.
In an effort to increase storage capacity, deep slot technology allows for storage cells that contain more than a single data storage cartridge. Such storage libraries allow for higher density, or more cartridges stored per square foot. In deep slot libraries, two or more cartridges may be stored in a multi-cartridge deep slot cell, arrayed in series, one behind the other, in tiers ranging from a front-most tier to a rearmost tier.
Cartridge memory (CM) in tape cartridges is typically physical storage media attached to, disposed within, or otherwise available at the tape cartridge. CM conventionally has a finite storage capacity, such as 64 KB, which results in the CM not being used very often when utilizing the tape cartridges. However, if the CM were to have more storage capacity, it could be more widely used and capable of being used in a variety of other ways not typically associated with CM.